so i stayed in the darkness with you
by McMuffin
Summary: Robin and Isabella have some fun with strawberries in the field.


I _had _to write this because I could not get this image out of my head after their field!kisses and strawberry eating... I had to write strawberry!sex in the field.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_then i heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too,_  
_so i stayed in the darkness with you._

Isabella lies in the tub, the metal is rough against her back if she moves against the imperfections, but she can't deny the perfection of the gold decorations around the edges - and there are no potential splinters like in a wooden tub. Bubbles that are casting rainbow shadows around the room, but that sting if they burst near your eye surround her. She tears the telltale 'ping' against the window and her eyes widen. Her maid's in the room and she certainly hopes she didn't hear that. There are two more 'pings', quickly, and then silence. Her maid seems to have heard, and glances towards the window curiously. Isabella feigns nonchalance, but is straining to hear the final 'ping' a minute later. Robin's outside, and he wants to meet her in the field. She knows he'll wait up until an hour for her, knowing it isn't always easy for her to get away. She also knows that if she takes longer than an hour he'll return to the house to check if she's all right, and to see why she didn't make it.

"Fetch my gown, would you?" she commands her maid, splashing some water on her face with her eyes squeezed shut as she devises a way to sneak out from supper without displeasing the Prince.

Her maid returns with her clothes and she pulls herself out of the tub, dries off and changes into her dark red gown while plotting her escape. She always relishes her secret meetings with Robin, loving his company and the chance to flee John's attempts at romancing her. So far she's managed two months with only one kiss from John, pretending that she's a hard woman to win over. However this past week he's turned up a notch on his flirting. Isabella glides downstairs and tells John that she's not feeling well and would like to go to bed now. He pouts but excuses her with a kiss on the cheek- she promptly heads upstairs and washes her cheek, then feigns going to bed. By the time the Prince's servants have let her alone she has only thirty minutes to get to Robin. She curses and stands to lock the door, then climbs out of the window facing the stables at the back of the manor.

Isabella shuffles along the jutting out veranda of the ground floor, gripping the outer wall. She reaches one of the beams supporting the end of the veranda, and slides down it after checking no guards are around. Luckily they're not, and she runs off into the fields towards the forest, knowing she'll have to run hard right once she reaches the forest, and then sprint to make it on time. If she can sneak out the front door, she does, because she can run in a more direct line to the forest, which she can't if she sneaks out the back door.

She's breathing heavily by the time she reaches the edge of the clearing, and she stops when she notices she can't see Robin anywhere. Isabella steps out into the field slowly, seeing Locksley in the distance, the wreckage of their church haunting her. She calls out his name, tucks a strand of brunette hair behind her ear and hopes she isn't too late. She hears an owl's hoot and glances up at the night sky, the stars twinkling above. Spreading her arms out, she twirls a little, creating white lines in a spiral pattern. When she stops, giggling, she comes face to face with Robin, who's staring at her with a smile.

"Oh!" she gasps, holding a hand to her chest, "I've told you to stop doing that!"

"Sorry," he tells her, stepping forward to hold her steady, as she seems to be wobbling.

When the ground stops spinning she grins at him, "Hi."

"Hi," he replies, the word spilling from his lips slowly, as if he's stretched the two-letter word over the length of a sentence.

"Any particular reason you wanted to see me tonight?"

"Do I need a reason to see a beautiful woman?" Robin smiles, "I heard Prince John is moving soldiers East... Do you know anything?"

"I, oh..." she shakes her head, "I heard him mention it but I haven't paid much attention, I've been a little distracted this week."

"Distracted?" he sweeps Isabella's dark hair over her shoulder and trails the back of his hand along her skin, "By what?"

Isabella's lips widen into a glowing grin. "John has done a good thing for once... He has made my marriage to Thornton void!"

"Really?" Robin grins, pleased.

"Really," she giggles, "So this is no longer adultery."

"Ah, but it's still illegal. I am an outlaw, you know," Robin's tone is teasing as he draws a cloth from behind him, "I brought you some freshly picked strawberries."

"You did?" she could clap her hands in excitement, "You're the best!"

He picks out a strawberry and lifts it up to her mouth, pressing the luscious fruit to her bottom lip. Isabella parts her mouth slightly, allowing him to ease the berry into her mouth. She bites down into it, a dribble of juice oozing down her chin. Robin sweeps it away with his thumb and lifts the strawberry to his own lips, biting into it. She watches him with a coy smile on her lips, never failing to be aroused by this intimate sharing of food. He stares at her through parted hair, holding up another strawberry to her lips. This time she takes a bite and with moist lips kisses him, her tongue snaking out to paint his lips in a strawberry gloss before snaking between them and colliding with his tongue.

Robin's left hand holds the remaining strawberries in the cloth, like a bag, as his right hand wraps around her while he lowers them to the ground. He's careful to drop Isabella slowly, and in avoiding putting any of his weight on her he ends up with one of her legs between his, pressing against his hardening arousal. Her hands roam his broad shoulder through his shirt, his back unreachable due to his vest. He tosses his bow and arrow on the ground nearby and discards his sword in similar fashion. Isabella grins up at him coyly and removes the hidden dagger strapped to her thigh, before tugging him down by the collar. Their lips mesh together and their tongues battle as their hands caress each other's sides and hips grind instinctively together.

Isabella reaches for one of the strawberries where Robin's carefully laid out the cloth and she parts from his lips briefly. She bites into it, then trails the oozing fruit down her chin and neck, to her cleavage where she nestles the strawberry. Robin takes one look at her seductive gaze and presses his lips to her chin, licking and sucking his way down to the strawberry. She moans softly as he licks over the tops of her breasts, and he snakes his left hand up to squeeze her right breast while kissing her left one. He sends tingles down her spine and she bucks her hips up when he moves his hand from her breast to her thigh, sliding up and down her muscle and pushing her dress up.

"You're beautiful," he tells her as he kisses back up to her lips, both of his hands under her dress and shift, caressing her thighs. He can feel her heat as his hands near her core, and in the moonlight he sees a slight brush creep across her face, paired with a bashful smile. "Don't be shy," he tells her softly and dips his head to kiss her lips. A wicked smile replaces her previous expression and her hands trail down his chest to palm his crotch.

Isabella tells him, "I've been wanting you all day," and he swears he grows even harder against her hands. His hands become more impatient against her thighs, his fingers drawing nearer to her heat. Robin makes Isabella gasp loudly when he sweeps his thumb against her clit suddenly, and she becomes desperate to have him. "Robin!" she cries out his name and gives his cock a squeeze through his pants.

Robin groans and sits back, tantalizingly pulling his vest and shirt off, before tugging on the strings of his pants. Isabella helps pull his pants down, wiggling her hips against his as he hovers over her on all fours. His erection springs free and she eyes him with darkened eyes. She wants him now, and he can see this when he pushes all of the material of her dress up and sweeps his arm around her, pulling her to sit up. She lifts her arms above her head with a giggle, and once they're both naked he lowers her to the grass.

They ignore the slight scratchiness of the ground as her legs wrap around him and his lips press against her jaw, her neck, her ear. He mumbles, "I love you," and she replies, "I love you too," before he spreads her thighs and positions himself at her entrance, sliding inside soon after. She moans upon contact and he grunts a little, shifts around and starts thrusting in and out slowly. Her slick walls adjust to his member and it soon starts to feel amazing. Isabella clasps her hands around his neck; his hands support him on either side. Her peaked nipples point upward and rub against his torso with every deep stroke he makes - every few thrusts.

His eyes gaze into hers and his lips whisper her name in between 'oh's every couple of seconds. She bites down on her lower lip and reaches for one of the strawberries, taking a bite from it and sloppily kissing him as he continues to push his erection deep inside her core. They continue to kiss lazily, alternately biting into strawberry after strawberry, while he angles her hips more and slides his cock deeper and deeper into her dripping pussy. She's moaning his name into their messy kisses and beads of sweat glisten on their bodies as their pleasure builds up.

There's only one strawberry left, and Isabella's reluctant to reach for it, while Robin attaches his lips to her juice-covered neck, leaving a mark of a colour not unlike the strawberries. She whispers, "I'm close," and he replies with a grunted, "Me too," before rocking his hips into hers harder and faster. Robin slips a hand down to rub light circles on her clit, and it's all she can bear before screaming his name when her orgasm hits. She bites down into that last strawberry to muffle her noises as her walls clench around his member and hold him tight. He moans lowly, spilling his white load inside of her heat while she rides out her ecstasy.

He leans down and bites into the other side of the last strawberry, his lips briefly touching hers, before thrusting a couple more times inside of her and then slipping out to lie on his side next to her. She rolls over to face him, that lazy post-coitus smile on her face and her chest heaving with every breath. Robin rests a hand lazily on Isabella's hip, smiling at her and wanting to stay like this forever. Isabella is completely happy, never knowing joy like this with anyone else, never sharing such passion or romance before. They've only made love a handful of times, but it's always been exciting and incredible.

"You taste good," Robin mumbles after dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

Isabella's blissful laughter echoes off of the trees for the remainder of their night together.

* * *

A penny for your thoughts?


End file.
